erthoriafandomcom-20200213-history
Robbery of the Raven-Crests
This Quest was run by Connor on January 21, 2012. Participants were Ben(Samurai), Ewan(Cleric), Toby(Barbarian), Clayton(Barbarian), Cohen(Monk), Hayden(Rogue) and Francis(Bard) Our adventurers began at the One-Eared Bugbear after a night of drinking and merriment celebrating their recent victory (after some of the party members recovered from their diseased states). As they were departing for bed they noticed a short human pinning a notice to a post in the inn. He informed the party of a new mission in service to the city of Grey , the retrieval of a few stolen goods taken during a robbery that had taken place only hours ago. Henry, for that was his name, informed the players that there was a reward offered, though he was uninformed as to how much, and that if the party wished to apply, they should seek Alistaire Goodman in the keep. The players approached the keep from the North, being just inside the South wall of Grey. By the time they had made it to the keep , there was already a decently thick group of adventurers there, having seen the notice and wanting to embark on this quest. The Goliaths, however, were large enough and sufficiently intimidating to move to the front of the crowd without incident. When invited in, a small hooded man piped up that they were not first in line, but quickly silenced himself when they started looking for who spoke. Inside Alistaire's office, the players were given a map to the approximate site of the robbery and were shown a crest that was meant to appear on every one of the pieces to be recovered. When quizzed about the details of the quest, Alistaire could only reveal the little information he was given, that the bandits who were seen were human and that he had no idea what the items were. He offered a reward of 20g with a 40g bonus if all of the items were returned. The party decided that they had enough information to go on and left for the southernmost gate of Grey. The party had travelled approximately two hours when the Bard stopped, motioning to the path and the grass on their left. She had spotted blood droplets leading off the road towards a thicket of trees, a brown, wagon sized object was visible just inside the treeline. Upon arrival at the thicket, it became obvious that the object was the remnants of the carriage, it was relatively ransacked, both doors torn off and all of the finery (including velvet curtains and iron lacework) stripped and stolen. Nearby were two guards, both wearing tabards sporting the crest the players had been shown earlier. The guards had been attack by weapon bearing enemies, judging by the tears and gouges in their armour and bodies and, curiously, their legs sported bite marks. The party decided that they should give the carriage a once over check for goods and found three gold pieces. Travelling through the thicket, voices could be heard inside a clearing not far away. The rogue and bard decided to try to sneak up and survey the area before they did anything, the rogue moving like a shadow and the bard crashing through trees and brush like an enraged Orc. Luckily, the bandits in the clearing were too occupied to notice them. The Goliath twins, never ones to take the subtle option, charged directly out of the treeline, closely followed by the rest of the group. The bandits were vanquished without too much trouble, the Bard having made two fall asleep and Toby's Goliath headbutting one into unconsciousness. The remaining bandits were questioned but only revealed that their leader was the one who dealt with the vauables. The bard, in an act of kindness(or was it pity?) set the bandits free under the proviso that they never meet again or forfeit their lives. The party then made a quick once-over check of their bodies for items and money, of which they found 9 gold. In their search of the bandit hut, the Goliath flipped the bed and found a small wooden lockbox, which was found to have the crest on its lid. Also, on the bedside was the second quest item to be found, a stone dragon sculpture. The rogue, greed in his eyes, tried to pocket the contents of the box, a Medium Mana Crystal, but was spotted and admonished, eventually deciding that he could not take an item that had caused so much strife to obtain. The Goliath, having no concept of trickery or traps forced open the door of the wooden storage building adjacent to the hut. For his foolhardiness, he was hit with a poisoned dart but, being a hardy man of the mountains, his body rejected the poison. Feeling cramped, both goliaths forced out the walls of the shed, breaking it open and making it easier to search. Inside was nothing of apparent value but the goliath, simple minded as he is prone to be, suggested that the door bearing the crest might be the item they were supposed to find. After a debate, they decided to take it anyway, reasoning that they could repair the carriage somewhat and pull it as a rickshaw.Giving up on finding the final item, the party was about to leave when a group of four bandits, two with a large vicious dog each attacked them. The bard forced one under her will using her dances and charm while the remainder were cut down. Sure that there was another camp nearby where the bandits had hidden the final item, the party quizzed him thoroughly before becoming convinced he had nothing to offer. Both Goliaths, feeling pity on this man forced to the lowest means of income, set him free after a quick, but stern talking to. Leaving the thicket and ready to leave, the group found yet another obstacle in their way, a small band of goblins were raiding the caravan and corpses for any leftover loot. The Goliaths roared and the goblins were startled, two charging the party more by instinct than choice and the other two frozen in place. After a very quick fight, Clayton's Goliath held the last goblin in his hand, squirming and panicking. The party interrogated him but found that he and his fallen allies were merely being oppertunistic and that they had no idea where the final item was. Thinking it might save his life, the goblin offered a stolen amulet of a dog or wolf, but the party found it in their heart to let him go and to keep the amulet. The final item was found when the Monk decided he should look over the corpses in the clearing again, finding an ornate silver dagger with the crest stamped into the pommel hidding in a secret pouch in the leader's tunic. The party repaired the carriage, made their way to Grey and sought out Alistaire who was convinced that these items were those that he was tasked with retrieving. He paid the party 100g and thanked them for their contribution to the city. Each player earned 150XP for completing this quest. Category:Quests